yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life
Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life is the Halloween special and thirty-first episode of the fifth season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery In the Mexican town of San Angel, Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Manolo Sánchez, Maria Posada, and Joaquín Mondragon, who've been friends ever since childhood. Although, their lives have taken different paths. Maria was sent to Europe, Joaquin joined the military, and Manolo studied to become a bullfighter, one thing remains the same: Manolo and Joaquin both want to marry Maria. Little does the trio know that battling husband-and-wife deities have made a high-stakes wager on the love triangle's outcome. So, it's up to Mickey and his friends to help them with their destinies. Plot Beautiful day at Museum/Mary Beth, the Tour Guide/A Special Tour One beautiful day at a museum, a male tour guide named Thomas. Just when Thomas begins to be scared, a beautiful woman named Mary Beth took a group of children on a tour of Mexican folk myths and legends. She told them the story of the Mexican town of San Ángel from the Book of Life, which holds every story in the world. Reaching the prohibited Mexican section/Meeting Guicho/The story begins In the museum, Mary ask the students some questions, and down the secret hall they met a security guard named Guicho, who spooked the students. Mary turned on the lights and it revealed every thing that are related to Mexico including the giant book called "The Book of Life" as the story begins. Enter Manolo, Joaquin, and Maria/La Muerte and Xibalba make their wager In the story, there are these three children named Manolo, Joaquin, and Maria and they're playing with each other on the day of the dead at the graveyard. Maria was force to move to Europe/Years past for Manolo and Joaquin competing ???, ???, ???, ??? Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Manolo/Maria has returned to Mexico ??? Manolo discrassed his father/Xibalba cheated to win his wager/Maria gets bitten ??? Manolo's death/Arriving in the Land of the Remembered/Meeting with his family ??? Mickey and his friends discovered many realms/Opening the Dead Land portals ??? Meeting with Manolo and his family/Xibalba ruled the Land of the Remembered ??? The Quest for La Muerte/Meeting with the Candle Maker/Writing its own story ??? Arriving in the Land of the Forgotten/La Muerte's second wager with Xibalba ??? Bullfighting at the arena/Manolo sings his song and be true to himself ??? Mickey and his friends returned to the living/Preparing to save San Angel ??? Manolo has been revived/The Day of the Dead/The final battle/Chakal's death ??? Manolo and Maria got married/The End ??? Songs and Scores #Live Life #The Apology Song #No Matter Where You Are #I Love You Too Much #I Will Wait #Más #Cielito Lindo #Creep #Can't Help Falling in Love #The Ecstasy of Gold #Da Ya Think I'm Sexy? #Just a Friend #El Aparato/Land of the Remember #Visiting Mother #Te Amo y Más #Si Puedes Perdonar Trivia *Jack Skellington will join Mickey and friends in this adventure. Scenes #Beautiful day at Museum/Mary Beth, the Tour Guide/A Special Tour #Reaching the prohibited Mexican section/Meeting Guicho/The story begins #Enter Manolo, Joaquin, and Maria/La Muerte and Xibalba make their wager #Maria was force to move to Europe/Years past for Manolo and Joaquin competing #Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Manolo/Maria has returned to Mexico #Manolo discrassed his father/Xibalba cheated to win his wager/Maria gets bitten #Manolo's death/Arriving in the Land of the Remembered/Meeting with his family #Mickey and his friends discovered many realms/Opening the Dead Land portals #Meeting with Manolo and his family/Xibalba ruled the Land of the Remembered #The Quest for La Muerte/Meeting with the Candle Maker/Writing its own story #Arriving in the Land of the Forgotten/La Muerte's second wager with Xibalba #Bullfighting at the arena/Manolo sings his song and be true to himself #Mickey and his friends returned to the living/Preparing to save San Angel #Manolo has been revived/The Day of the Dead/The final battle/Chakal's death #Manolo and Maria got married/The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225